Special Circumstances
by BandGeek99
Summary: The Digidestined are whisked away by a rouge computer program, to a time where you're classified as "ugly" or "pretty". The worst part? They're stuck in a web of lies and corruption. Terrific. Uglies xover. Taiora.Mimato.Takari.Tally/David. Enjoy!


**Special Circumstances – by BandGeek99**

**BandGeek99: Wow, an Uglies fic! I never thought I'd say this, but… I'm surprised I wrote one.**

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: What the hell is this series all about, aru?**

**Depthmon: *reading a Twilight fanfic on laptop* It's a sci-fi/romance/adventure series that takes place several hundred years in the future, about a girl named Tally. She falls in love with David, a boy born outside of the city, when she moves to the Smoke and all sorts of things start to go wrong.**

**TDCFH: …**

**BG: I didn't know he could sound that smart.**

**TDCFH: Amen to that, aru.**

**Depthmon: *looking up, pissed* What do you mean by that? I'm as smart as anyone else!**

**TDCFH: You just keep telling yourself that, aru.**

**BG: *ignoring author fight behind her* If you haven't read "Uglies" that's okay, because as I go further into the story, the story will play itself out. You needn't worry about it.**

**Kenny: BandGeek doesn't own anything you recognize, except the occasional Smokie OC.**

**BG: Right. Enjoy!**

**000**

Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Matt, Sora, Tai, and Mimi all sat at the small corner table in the cafeteria, talking about the previous night's soccer game.

"We totally kicked butt!" Tai said, thrusting his fist into the air.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first fifty billion times," Yolei said, bored with the conversation.

"Guys! I found something weird on my computer. Gennai uploaded some of his software onto my laptop from Server and I'm trying to access this program," were the words that broke up the sports conversation. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi approached the table and squeezed in between Davis and TK. "Look!"

Everyone gathered around the redhead.

"What's going on?" Tai asked, his handsome brow furrowing.

"I found a weird program. Oh, wait a second; I think I know how to get in now…"

A flash of light filled the cafeteria, and where a group of nine once was, there was only one.

000

Tally Youngblood sat on the edge of the stream in the Smoke, waiting for something amazing to happen. She looked up at the sunset in the clear sky, a few stray clouds turning pink and purple in the light.

The heart-shaped locket that Special Circumstances had given her lay motionless around her neck. Tally hadn't known what to do with it since she decided to stay in the pioneer village.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Screams from several different persons broke the calm of the evening. A blur dropped into the water right in front of Tally, causing her to shriek in terror before looking closer to see that it was a group of people.

A boy with strikingly blonde hair stumbled out first, soaking wet, followed by a shorter version of the same boy (or so it seemed). Behind him came a girl with short brown hair, and following her was a boy with burgundy hair.

The smaller blonde boy coughed. "K-kari, are you o-o-okay?" He coughed a bit more and some water fell out of his mouth.

The brunette girl stumbled forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt, sobbing. "Oh, my God… it was so scary… Oh my God… TK!" Her sobs started anew.

He rubbed her back gently, but why? Tally had no idea.

"Hey, where are Yolei and Tai and Sora and Mimi? They were with us, right?" the boy with the burgundy hair said, looking around.

"Shit, Mimi!" the bigger blonde boy shouted and dived back into the river.

A few moments later, he and a boy with long brown hair half-carried, half-dragged two girls out of the water.

The first girl had long, fluorescent-pink hair and fair skin, whereas the other's hair was short and orangey and her skin a bit more tan.

"Oh, God," the brown-haired boy said, "Yolei's still in there, isn't she?"

In a flash, the burgundy-headed boy ran back in, flinging water everywhere as he went. "I'm coming, buddy!" he yelled and dunked. A moment later he was back with a girl who had amethyst hair and a strange wire-and-glass contraption on her face. She was coughing up water and had her arm securely around her rescuer's neck.

"Sora… Come on, Sor, please wake up," the boy with brown hair said, trying to revive his knocked out friend.

She lay on the ground, breathing faintly. Her face was clammy and pale and her hand was clutched firmly between the boy's hands.

"You know CPR, don't you?!" the older blonde boy asked angrily.

"Yeah, but you only use that if she's not breathing, Dumbo!" the girl with the pink hair snapped. Apparently she was fine.

"Um, excuse me?" Tally's voice was nervous and weak. "I think I can help. If you can make sure she keeps breathing, I'm sure I can get David to help."

"Go get him, then! Don't stand around talking!" the boy snapped with his teeth bared in a menacing sort of way.

Tally ran towards the Smoke, screaming, "Hey! Help! We need help, there's a girl who's got a lot of water in her lungs! Help!!"

David and Croy came out of the library, followed by the Boss.

"What are you yelling about?" Croy asked.

"This girl, she swallowed a lot of water, she needs help, now!" Tally screamed, not understanding why they weren't getting it. "Her _life_ is at stake!"

"Is she one of us?" the boss asked.

"How should I know? I'm sitting there and next thing I know all of these people are climbing out of the river! Look, she needs help! Now!"

This finally got the message across and she ran back to the riverbank, David close behind her.

"There! There she is," Tally panted, pointing to the cluster of people.

The redhead was still on the dirt, her breathing still weak and uneven.

David ran over and started doing a life-saving procedure. Whatever it was (Tally had no idea), it worked, because after a minute or two the girl started to cough and water escaped her lips.

The boy with the brown hair hugged her, trickles of water running down his cheeks.

David smiled at the scene. "She'll be okay," he said to the older blonde. "Just make sure she takes it easy for a day, okay?"

The boy nodded and shook David's hand, saying, "Thanks. Um, by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm David. And you are?"

"Matt Ishida. Thanks for saving Sora, we really do appreciate it."

Croy emerged from the bushes. "Okay, are you with us or against us?" he shouted.

Everyone stared at him.

"Croy," Tally hissed, hoping he'd get the hint that this wasn't the place, nor the time.

He didn't. "Are you with the Specials or are you for the Smoke?"

"Who are the Specials?" the girl with the pink hair asked. "Are those, like, fashion designers? Cuz you people need a serious makeover. I mean, look at those sweaters!"

The girl with purple hair nudged the other one in the gut, hissing, "Mimi! Stop it!"

The pink haired girl sighed. "But they're so… I don't know, not pink!"

"Does _everything_ have to be pink with you, Mimi?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Freak-o," the burgundy headed boy said as he danced towards the water's edge.

"You take that back, Daisuke Motomiya!"

"Call me Davis, I told you that! Jeez, Meems, get it right!"

"Don't call me Meems! I _told_ you, only the older DigiDestineds can call me that!" she shrieked, chasing him.

Matt snickered at the sight.

"You didn't answer my question," Croy growled. "Are you here because you want to be Smokies? Or are you here because Special Circumstances sent you?"

"Who are Special Circumstances?" the purple haired girl asked curiously.

"Where have you been living, under a rock?! They're the ones who don't want us out here, they're the one's trying to stop our rebellion!" Croy practically screamed.

"Um, are we still in Japan?" the short blonde asked. "We don't know what any of this is about."

"Japan? What's that?" Tally blurted, and then the history lessons came back to her. "Oh, yeah, that's what the Rusties used to call it."

"Rusties? Tai, do you know what they're talking about?" the brunette girl nudged the boy with brown hair, who had been supporting his red-headed friend through all of this.

"Nope. Is this still the twenty-first century or have I died and gone to some sick kind of heaven?" he asked, looking directly at Croy.

"Twenty-first…" Tally's voice trailed off. That was the way Rusties used to tell dates. "What time are you from?"

"Um, 2008?" the girl with red hair suggested weakly before she went into a fit of hacking coughs.

"2008…" David's face screwed up with concentration before finally shouting, "THAT'S OVER 400 YEARS AGO!"

"WHAT?!" the group of strangers shouted, stopping what they were doing.

Tally's jaw went slack. These people – teenagers, ordinary, Ugly teenagers – were from 2008. It was unbelievable.

"Oh, Hell," Croy muttered and took off towards the Smoke shouting "AZ! MADDIE! WE HAVE A SITUATION!!"

"Who are they calling a situation?" Davis asked roughly, picking himself off of the ground where Mimi had shoved him.

"It's like an idiom, Davis," Tai said, trying to sound knowledgeable.

"Who are you calling an idiom?" David asked.

"It means a figure of speech," Matt said, clarifying the unfamiliar word.

"Huh?" was all that Tally could manage.

"We'd better take you guys to the Smoke," David said uneasily. "Come on. Mom and Dad will want to talk to you two."

000

Maddie looked at David and shook her head, still astonished. "They're legitimate. I don't see any reason why they can't stay with us."

"WHAT?!"

**000**

**Da da da daaaaa! Suckish, I know. I'll update it when I feel like it. So… yeah. If you don't read Uglies then this will make no sense to you at all at first (I'll explain the whole deal later), but if you did, it's a good thing! That means you'll get it that much faster!!**

**I don't really know what inspired me to write this. I guess it was reading Scott Westerfield's "Specials" that got me interested in the "Uglies" trilogy again. So hooray for the library!! (*cheers*)**

**Laterz,**

**---BANDGEEK---**


End file.
